


Tar-Miriel and the Waves

by Ainaechoiriel (Inheildi)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Ainaechoiriel
Summary: TarMiriel's last thoughts as the waves take Numenor.





	1. I Watched Too Long These Waves

**The Lord of the Rings**

**I Watched Too Long These Waves**

By Ainaechoiriel

I watched too long these waves; so swiftly rising. I longed to watch his failure, my husband's. And his puppetmaster Sauron's. Too long I stayed watching, rejoicing in the fall of this wicked people, my own no longer: they chose evil. All the Faithful now are gone, gone to the fires or gone to the waves, gone in nine ships led by Elendil. Too late I ran for the Meneltarma, where once we prayed and then we burned. I cry out for salvation, but the waves run quicker than I. I watched too long these waves and now I die. 

A/N: Written for Rainsong's birthday as part of the HASA Birthday Cards challenge. She had requested Celebrian or Miriel.)


	2. I Welcome These Waves

**The Lord of the Rings**

**I Welcome These Waves**

By Ainaechoiriel

(A/N: This one is AU, giving a different perspective to Tar-Miriel) 

I welcome these waves, climbing ever higher, here to the Meneltarma, where once we prayed and then we burned. I longed to watch his failure, my cousin's, my husband's. And his puppetmaster Sauron's. I rejoice with the waves, joyful in the fall of this wicked people, once my people, my father's people. The Faithful now are gone, gone to the fire or gone to the waves, gone in nine ships led by good Elendil. To the East they go, back to where we started long ago. And I go to the waves, to peace and an end to my despair.


End file.
